herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joker (Mega Man Star Force)
Joker is the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in Mega Man Star Force 3. He is a highly-ranked member of the Dealer criminal organization and particular a mysterious servant of Mr. King. Although he was a villain, but during the climax he encourages Geo to stop and fight Mr. King and somewhat getting revenge on Mr. King. Joker also serves as a archenemy to Ace. Biography Background Little known about Joker's past, he along with Acid were both born from the same program that was designed to create Wizards that can adapt to any level of Noise. Mega Man Star Force 3 Joker first appears in the game beside Jack and Queen Tia, as the siblings give a report to Mr. King, leader of Dealer, on Diamond Ice's Crimson generation. When Mr. King was done discussing his goal, Jack starts agitated, demanding to fight Mega Man. Joker tells him that he is being quite rude to Mr. King, which prompts Jack to respond directly to him, though it's not until Heartless admonishes him that he returns to his place. Following some of Jack's behavior and criticism, his orders was dispense by Heartless, she then orders both Jack and Tia to continue their surveillance on Mega Man, while Joker will receive a direct order from Mr. King later on, therefore he is to remain on standby. After Mega Man defeats Club Strong, Strong turns back to normal. Strong tells Mega Man he as approached by two mysterious people, who both know Geo. As Mega Man and Omega-Xis tries to figuring out who he's talking about, Joker appears from the rafters directly behind Strong while suggesting everyone calm down. Mega Man asks who he is, when Mega Man asks who it is, he introduces himself as someone called Joker, who is a member of the organization, Dealer, which will soon rule the planet. Both Mega Man demands to know he and Dealer was responsible for the incidents and if they know how many people they've hurt. Joker begin laughing quietly, and Strong tells him that those who disturb the peace of Alohaha will be forgiven. Joker then calls them arrogant and fools, he then draws his Dread Lazer at Strong, who was blown into pieces. Mega Man ask Joker why he did that, he calms that died because he was a weak Wizard and the weak loses and the strong wins, then stating that weak Wizards have no reason to exist. Mega Man, who was anger by Joker, declaring he and Dealer will pay for what they done, and then demands to fight Joker. Joker noting with interest of how Mega Man's Battle Status was risen dramatically, wondering his anger is coming from how he feels for the death of Strong. Mega Man warns Joker to get ready, only for Joker to say that, regrettably, Mr. King gave him no order to fight Mega Man, as he has only come to observe "those two meddlers". Joker laughs, bidding farewell to Mega Man, saying the day they will face each other in battle will soon come. He then says he'll look forward to it, before leaving. After the fight, Joker appears telling Jack and Tia that Mr King decided they do not need to fight Mega Man yet, and Luna shows up looking for Mega Man. She is attacked by Joker but Mega Man defends her, only to be fooled by Joker, which uses Dread Lazer to delete Luna. When Joker addresses a silent Queen Tia, who takes a moment before she fully regards him. Joker notes how Jack has seemed a little strange ever since the incident at Alohaha Castle, he's been much more mild-tempered than usual. He asks if there's a problem, and Queen Tia says nothing is wrong, but then she says she sees no reason to hear from Joker every time they do feel down. There's silence for a moment, and then Joker concedes that there's no problem, then. He walks off and away, leaving Queen Tia, who is then joined by Virgo, who mimics him spitefully. Virgo notes Joker's been acting kind of strange lately, wondering how he dares act like that when he's Dealer's newest member. She notes with a cackle that if he upsets Corvus one more time, she doesn't know what will happen. Joker was present during Jack's audience with Mr. King in which the youngest member of Dealer demanded when Dealer would go after his sister. Joker is later summon by Mr. King to watch over Jack, and eliminate him if he goes overboard in the slightest bit. After Jack Corvus was defeated by Mega Man, Joker appears watching over Jack. Joker reports King that Jack has been defeated by Mega Man and asks King what are his orders. King tells Joker to return to Dealer quickly as they decide on the next step to their plan, Joker then teleported back to Dealer. Mr. King, losing two of his agents, believes the only ones still on his side is Joker and his right hand, Heartless. While Geo and Ace are looking for clues where many Noise Wizards went rampant on, Joker shows up and waiting atop Sonia Strumm's Real Wave Concert Stage. After Geo and Ace stopped the Wizards, the Crimsons appear, but did files away as Geo points that out. Acid then tells both Geo and Ace to look above to see Joker on top of Sonia Strumm's concert stage, having obtaining the Crimsons from the Wizards that were corrupted. Ace immediately jumps up and confronts Joker, thanking him for saving the trouble of finding him. Joker asks him what he plan on after finding him, which Ace answers stopping him since Joker's dangerous, and on top of that, a member of Dealer. Joker was then disgusts at Ace, whom strikes out at Joker, but then disappears. Joker reappears and laughs, calling Ace's power pity. He then aims his hand at Acid Ace, prompting Ace to ask what he's doing - Acid suddenly reacts negatively, and Acid Ace sinks to his knees, spewing dark red energy. Ace demands Joker whats going on, Joker claims he has simply called Acid to him, and Acid is responding - they are of the same "shooting star power", after all. Ace wonders how he knew, and Joker explains it would be impossible for him not to, since they're linked together. Ace demands Joker to stop, Joker however, says he has not problem with the negative effects. Then Joker realizes the Noise level has reached 200%, and orders Acid Ace to Finalize. As Ace body inverting into black, Joker orders Ace to re-awaken, prove their existence to the world. Ace then becomes Black Acid Ace, Joker starts to laugh, asking Ace how he's feeling. He then, tells him to go on and do as he pleases, Ace then strikes Joker, who kneeling onto the stage. Joker then realizing something has prevented Acid Ace from fully Finalizing, saying the Satella Police must have altered Ace to prevent the Finalizing. Before Joker disappears he explains that the red shooting star is their bond, they are one. After reaching Dealer's main room, Mega Man confronts Joker, but Ace shows up and Joker again finalizing Acid Ace, and Mega Man fights and defeats Acid Ace. Mega Man wakes up, and rushes to Mr. King's room as well. He sees the unconscious Ace, and Joker standing on top of him. Mega Man fights Joker, who is revealed to be an Mr. King's Wizard, and uses his finalized form, Dread Joker to fight Mega Man. Jack and Tia shows up to confront King, but he orders Joker to use his self-destruct, and escapes alone, as Heartless reveals herself as a spy for the WAZA. Joker is about to self-destruct, but Ace EM Wave Changes again into finalized Acid Ace on his own, and fights off Joker, sharing the explosion with him, deleting himself but the others are saved. Later near end in the game, when Geo was dreaming whether or not to stop Mr. King's plans, Joker appears and tells Geo that the first step to gaining true power is to accept their weaknesses and telling Geo he'll then be a proud warrior, saying all this in a word of wisdom and showing some what honorable. Post-Game Mission: Sirius/R and RR In the mission, a EM Being named Sirius, attacks Planet FM and employs an army of reconstructed Wizards and EM Humans, whose identities are mostly distinct from their originals. After Mega Man achieve the Black Hole Server, he is confronted by Acid Ace R and Dread Joker R. They however, different from the originals, as these two get along very well than the original ones. Appearance Original Form Normally, Joker appears as a human being of elephantine proportions, perhaps between 8 and 10 feet tall. The darkness of his skin suggests NetFriccan descent, though due to the fact that he is a Wizard, it appears to be merely a choice in his programmed design. His hair is notably thin and cut almost to the skin, running along his skull in a strange pattern that leaves several lines of bare scalp leading behind him. He also sports a likewise close-shaven beard, also with a pair of bare gaps. He wears a pair of glasses that fits snugly over his eyes and the bridge of his nose, running in an uninterrupted single pane. He wears a unique, dark brown, long-sleeved garment that runs uninterrupted to his knees, though its straight collar is rimmed with a golden material that runs down forming a key-hole like design across the torso of the garment - within the pattern of lines, the garment is colored grey. Similar strips of color are found on both shoulders of the robe. Extending from the bottom hole of the garment are a pair of what seem to be steel-toed boots with massive, brass-colored heels (the same color as his gloves). True Form Dread Joker, (rather than forgoing his "civilian" ensemble), seems to have gained a enhanced look. The strips of dark hair along his head are suddenly thin, plated armor in the colors of grey and blue - he is even given a thick jaw guard to match his beard and the edges of his glasses now recede to join the makings of his unique, incomplete helmet. The yellow pattern of lines along his garment altered only slightly, thickens and spreads, introducing shapes of bright red into the pattern, which seem to serve as armor. His formerly seamless boots separate into shoes and thick leg guards, he gains a pair of gauntlets not unlike Mega Man, Red Joker's Meteor Noise Irradiator, and the color of his gloves darkens to almost black. Most notably, he also gains a power of thick, heavy-seeming tower-style pauldrons with a like color pattern sporting the Joker symbol on their outmost face. Dread Joker's appearance is remarkably similar to Mega Man's appearance as Red Joker, especially regarding the latter's armor, the Cloud of Crimson, which is described as being created from generated crimson and as powerful as an iron wall, which would apparently be consistent with the capabilities of Dread Joker's armor. Personality During his first appearance, Joker seems to be curt and superintendent and showing to be very loyal to Mr. King. When his personality gains more involved to the plot, he reveals to be ruthless, murderous, individual with thirst for violence, evening horrifying Luna to his personality. Even showing the same goal along with his boss Mr. King, justifying himself in that the weak have no right to live in the world and that Luna was simply the person that contradicted his philosophy the most. During his time at Alohaha, he is also shown to be sadistic, as he shows no feelings for the people he kills. When Joker kills people, he takes a significant amount of pleasure and joy out of knowing that killing the people close to Geo makes him feel pain and anger. Powers And Abilities *'Gigaton Building': Dread Joker strikes the ground, summoning two black towers from the ground and a third from the air above the primary target. The towers not directly attacking may limit the target's movement. The towers can be destroyed via an attack with the Break attribute. *'Gigant Swing': Dread Joker jumps in front of Mega Man and swings his fist like a maul. The attack consists of two such strikes. *'Dread Lazer': Dread Joker's signature attack, and the only one he has ever used outside of combat. He rears back, summoning as much Noise as he can, and then fires it in a massive beam that cracks every panel on the field and strips away Mega Man's HP bit by bit if he gets caught in it, though Mega Man can block it with his shield. Joker has used this attack several times outside of battle, once on Strong and once on Luna - both times they were fragmented into several pieces. Following Dread Joker's demise, King was able to launch a much more powerful version of this attack from Meteor G to create a strange material called Jamming). **This attack is featured in the DreadLazer Giga Card, which is equivalent to the V3 instance of the attack. *'Million Kicks': Dread Joker pauses a moment to activate the attack, then moves up to the player's position and unleashes a total of 24 kicks throughout Mega Man's row. *'Break Time Bomb': Dread Joker pauses a moment to activate the Battle Card, and then places a Break Time Bomb on a random panel. The explosion cannot be avoided or blocked, so the bomb must be destroyed. *'Destroy Missile': Dread Joker fires off a constant stream of missiles at the player that will travel down the row he is on when they were launched. These missiles can be destroyed while in flight. **The attacks "Million Kick", "Break Time Bomb", and "Destroy Missile" each correspond to the Giga-class Battle Cards "MilliKick", "BrkTmeBmb", and "DestrMissl" *'Super Armor': Dread Joker cannot flinch, and therefore cannot be knocked out of his attacks. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Good Deed * He encourages Geo to stop Mr. King. Trivia *Joker is considered one of the strongest characters in the series, partially due to his massive size and superhuman strength. Geo was unable to fully defeat him during their confrontation in the Dealer Headquarters, resulting in his self-destruction by order of Mr. King. *Joker is the only one to kill a human in the series; in this case, Luna Platz. *Under his visor, Joker actually has green eyes. *Several hints throughout the game suggest Joker used to work for WAZA. Dr. Goodall and Ace share a conversation indicating an acquaintance has defected to Dealer, while Jack and Queen Tia are both annoyed by Joker's high status despite his newcomer status. **This mirrors Ace's defection from Dealer to WAZA, and both events occur prior to the events of the story, though it seems Joker lingered at WAZA for some time before defecting, as he and Ace seem to have been allies. **The Japanese-only "Battle Black Box" sourcebook features an exclusive profile on Joker that confirms this and reveals that he too has a designation, Trans-Code: 000. *Due to his heartless nature unfold when he desperately killed both Strong and Luna without any qualm, Joker is highly considered one of the most darkest antagonists in the Mega Man franchise. *If Geo's dreams are actual conversations with people, than Joker may have been trying to get some revenge on King by attempting to shame Geo out of his depression. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Anti Hero Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Male Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Leaders Category:Energy Beings Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Creation Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Mysterious Category:Right-Hand Category:Betrayed Category:Tricksters Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Martial Artists Category:Humanoid Category:Suicidal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Posthumous Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Magic Category:Harbingers Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Fallen Category:Multi-beings Category:Siblings Category:Insecure Category:Sophisticated Category:Game Changer Category:Deal Makers Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Secret Agents Category:Officials Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Grey Zone Category:Sympathetic Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Knights Category:Misguided Category:Nihilistic Category:Strategists Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Special Agents Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loyal Category:Warriors Category:Inconclusive